The Ero-Game
by R.E.P. Tyle
Summary: First real fic. Inspired by The Lemon Game and Ero-Ninja.


**Author's Note:**

First real fic. Be kind. Flamers will be eviscerated. Inspired by The Lemon Game and Ero-Ninja. Thinking of revising to before genin exam. tell me if you think should.

Poll is now open. Cast your vote now. Your opinion matters.

Okay, someone asked me to increase Naruto's stats. So here are the revised stats.

This is the only time I'm going to say this, I, R.E.P. Tyle, do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted materials I may splice into the story. I do how ever have copyright on my OCs, so hands off!

**Prologue: New Game**

Shortly after midnight in the land of waves, we find the hero of our story asleep at the base of a tall tree. He is short for his age, with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a bright day-glow orange jump suite.

His best frienemy, Sasuke Uchiha, had called it quits a few hours ago when he barely had enough chakra to walk back to old man Tazuna's house. Our hero however stayed, trying to figure out the secretes of the tree climbing exercise. He had tried running starts, more chakra, less chakra, and slowly walking up the tree. Walking up the tree yielded the best results. He reached just over half away up the tree before falling off.

As our hero, the young, out spoken, sometimes simplistic, often brash, Naruto Uzumaki, slept on, the air above him started to shimmer and waver. Two objects fell out of nowhere right on top of him. One looked like a watch, the other was a rather large, thick book.

The watch landed on his arm and locked around his wrist, the book however land smack dab on his face.

"GAAH!" he exclaimed, as he bolted upright hurling the offending object away from him. The book flew through the air, before hitting another tree, bouncing off it, and striking him in the head once more. Just so you know a second source of pain does nothing to cancel out the first. In fact, the pains seem to resonate with each other and grow stronger.

Not wanting to tempt fate a third time, Naruto decided to look at the object, instead of throwing it again. Said object was a book.

_**The Ero-Game**_

Puzzled about how this book had fallen on him and why someone would carry around a book such as this in the woods at this time of night, he quickly scanned the area for the owner of the book. Seeing no one, he decided to look inside the book for the name of its owner.

When he opened the book, the pages suffused with a dim golden light that momentarily blinded him. As his vision returned to normal he saw that the page was blank. Sighing in defeat, he started to close the book, when something caught his eye. Words began to form on the once blank page.

**Choose Your Avatar's Name:**

Seeing a keyboard like display appear on the page, he shrugged and entered his name and pressed enter. There was another flash of light and the page was blank once again. Soon more words began scroll across the page.

_Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki. You have been selected to take part in The Ero-Games. This book will serve as your portable hub, quest tracker, and diversion for the times when boredom sets in._

_Realm: Elemental Nations_

_No. of player in Realm: 1_

_Maximum No. of players for realm: 1_

_Multi Realm gaming: enabled_

_Game objectives:_

_1) Create a mighty harem that even the gods would pity you for._

_2) Become the strongest person to walk these lands._

_3) Complete all main quests, side quests, and objectives for all Realms._

_The rules are as follows: 1) do not tell anyone about the game unless instructed otherwise or they are a member of your harem. 2) **NO RAPE!** Any act of rape, unless instructed to do so, will result immediate game over and loss of life. 3) Not a rule so much as a suggestion, have fun and go with the flow._

_And now, on to the good stuff._

The page turned without him touching it.

**Character Page:**

**Class: **Rouge, Brawler, Ninja.

**Level 0:** 0/1000

**Stat points:** 25

**Money:** 300 ryo

**Strength: 3000 (Strength: The more strength one has the stronger one's mêlée attacks and the more physical inventory they can carry.)**

**Speed: 6001 (Speed: The more speed one has the higher one's initiative, evasion, and movement speed are. Can also add a bonus to mêlée attack if used correctly.)**

**Stealth: 6001 (Stealth: The more stealth one has the more likely one's to be over looked when using camouflage or sneaking. Also adds a bonus to sneak attacks.)**

**Dexterity: 1500 (****Dexterity:** The more dexterity one has the easier weapon weilding and seal crafting becomes and the more handseals one can form in a minute.)

**Endurance: 5000 (****Endurance: The more e****ndurance one has the more damage one can take before falling unconscious and the more resitant to the elements one is.)**

**Intelligence: 1000 (****Intelligence: The more i****ntelligence** one has the easier problem solving, crytography, and tactics becomes.)

**Chakra Levels: 5995** (see companion guide for level caps)

**Chakra Control: 1800**

**Charisma: 4000 (****Charisma**: The more c**harisma**** one has the more favorably disposed** people are to you, and the more successful diplomacy attempts are.)

**Luck: 3500 (****Luck** subtly influences the world around you. The more luck you have, the more things go in your favor.)

_Please delegate stat points as desired._

Naruto was slightly crestfallen. He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he didn't think his intelligence was that low. Not to mention his chakra control, what the hell happened there? He raised his chakra control and intelligence by five, and his strength by thirteen.

_All stats can be raised through training except luck. To raise your luck you need to find special items hidden throughout the realm._

The page turned once more.

_This is your quests page. From here you can learn objectives, find ways to gain trophies for bonus experience, and do secrete objectives for bonus rewards._

_Now, you have some quests completed already, let's see how you did._

**Source of the Red Fountain:**

Main objective: Create the Sexy Jutsu. **–Complete- +500 EXP +20 Intelligence. **Secrete objective: **Damn I'm a sexy bitch!** Make a true female version of yourself. **–Complete- +1000 EXP +5 Charisma. **Trophy obtained: **All that, and a bag of chips.** Create a true transformation jutsu. **+500 EXP +20 Chakra Control.** **Bonus: Perk: Perfect Body Double.**

**It's Not Graffiti! It's Art!:**

Main objective: deface the Hokage monument in broad daylight and not get caught. **–Complete- +1000 EXP +10 stealth. **Secrete objective: **Follow the Leader!** Evade capture for one hour. **–Complete- +500 EXP +5 Speed. **Secrete objective: **Hey! I'm Over Here! **Evade capture for three hours. **+750 EXP +10 Speed. **Secrete objective: **Ginger Bread Man Eat Your Heart Out.** Evade capture for six or more hours. **+2000 EXP +20 Speed +20 Stealth +30 Dexterity.** Trophy obtained: **Curses! Foiled Again! **Get captured by Iruka Umino. **+250 EXP. Bonus: Perk: Smoke in the Wind.**

**Big Head, Weak Will:**

Main objective: K.O. Iruka Umino with the Sexy Jutsu. **–Complete- +1000 EXP. **Secrete objective: **You Let Your Guard Down ;p! **K.O. Iruka Umino with the Sexy Jutsu in front of the entire academy class. **+250 EXP** Trophy obtained: **Every Bodies a Critic. **Earn the ire of all of the girls in the class. **+250 EXP +10 Endurance +10 Strength. **Trophy obtained: **Taken Like a Champ. **Took your beating without screaming like a girl or begging for mercy. **+500 EXP + 15 Endurance +10 Charisma +20 Strength. Bonus: Perk: Iron Will. **

**The Scroll of Useful Things:**

Main objective: Obtain the Forbidden Scroll.** –Complete- +2000 EXP +30 Stealth.** Secrete objective: **The World's Most Powerful Dirty Old Man. **K.O. the third Hokage with the Sexy Jutsu. **–Complete- +1500 EXP. **Trophy obtained: **Really?! **K.O. the third Hokage with the Sexy Jutsu when his guard is down. **+ 500 EXP. Bonus: **Forbidden Scroll pocket version. (All reward items are automatically moved to inventory.)

**Foxy Secretes:**

Main objective: Learn the truth about the Kyūbi no Yōko. **–Complete- +5000 EXP.** Secrete objective: **My Name Is Legion, For We Are Many.** Learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **–Complete-** **+2000 EXP +20 Intelligence +20 Chakra Control.** Secrete objective: **A Touching Moment.** Learn how Iruka Umino truly sees you. **–Complete- +15 Charisma.** Secrete objective: **Epic Beat-Down.** Give MizukiTouji a well-deserved beat-down. **–Complete- +500 EXP +20 Strength.** Trophy obtained: **Ten Thousand Fists in the Air.** Create ten thousand Kage Bunshin to beat-down Mizuki Touji. **+250 EXP +20 Strength. Bonus: Perk: Blank Creation.**

**Baptism by Fire:**

Main objective: Pass the Genin team exam. **–Complete- +250 EXP +15 Stat points. **Trophy obtained: **Whipping Boy.** Get your ass handed to you at every turn during the Genin team exam**. +25 Endurance +17 Strength. Bonus: Perk: Escape Artist.**

**Claws of Fury:**

Main objective: Catch Tora the Cat. **–Complete- +500 EXP.** Secrete objective: **GAAAHHH! It's Eating My Face!** Be the one to actually catch Tora. **–Complete- +150 EXP +30 Speed +25 Endurance.**

_Now that you have gotten some quests, let's see what your levels are looking like now._

The book turned back to the character page.

**Character Page:**

**Class: **Rouge, Brawler, Ninja.

**Level 11:** 21150/23000

**Stat points:** 65

**Money:** 300 ryo

**Strength: 3100**

**Speed: 6076**

**Stealth: 6080**

**Dexterity: 1530**

**Endurance: 5060**

**Intelligence: 1005**

**Chakra Levels: 5995**

**Chakra Control: 1805**

**Charisma: 4030**

**Luck: 3500**

Naruto placed fifteen stat points into dexterity, intelligence, luck, chakra control, charisma and five points into speed.

_Now that that's taken care of, let's have a look at skills._

The page turned twice. On the new page was a list.

**Skill Points: 61**

**Skill Trees:**

**Bukijutsu**

**Fūinjutsu**

**Genjutsu**

**Kenjutsu**

**Kinjutsu**

**Ninjutsu**

**Senjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

Naruto selected Bukijutsu, and his eyes widened at the pages and pages of weapons. He flipped through the pages until one caught his eye.

Naruto taped the one labeled Gun Kata.

**Gun Kata version 1:**

A lost art preformed with a weapon that is long forgotten in this realm but is very popular in others. The concept behind it is to deliver a high body count while keeping the practitioner out of harm's way.

The description piqued his interest so he put a point into it.

A massage appeared.

**Trophy obtained: Naru's Old Trick Made New. **Learn how to use any long lost tech. **Bonus: **Ebony & Ivory, Coyote.

Seeing nothing else that really caught his eye and getting bored of reading page after page of weapons thanks to sever ADD and ADHD, he returned to the skill tree list.

The next skill tree to catch his eye was the Fūinjutsu, so he selected it just to find out what it was.

**Fūinjutsu:**

The vast and versatile art of seals. A single seal can do anything from allowing someone to carry thousands of pounds of weight in the palm of their hand to leveling a mountain range. **Cost to open: 10 SP.**

Intrigued, Naruto put the ten skill points into Fūinjutsu to unlock it, only to receive the message, **Trophy obtained: Like Father, Like Son. **Fallow in your father's footsteps. **Mama's Boy.** Fallow in your mother's footsteps.** Blood Runs True. **Live up to the bloodline of the clan Uzumaki. **Bonus: -50 to all Fūinjutsu and Uzumaki skill requirements, +10 Strength, +10 Speed, +10 Endurance,+10 Charisma, +10 Stealth, +20 Dexterity. Skills Unlocked: Uzumaki Imperial Fūinjutsu, Uzumaki Imperial Kenjutsu: Crimson Sweeping Spiral Tides, Uzumaki Imperial Taijutsu: Crushing Spiral Wave, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu. Skills Gained: Uzumaki Imperial Fūinjutsu Adept level, Uzumaki Imperial Kenjutsu Adept level, Uzumaki Imperial Taijutsu Adept level.**

The skill tree dropped down.

**Uzumaki Imperial Fūinjutsu Journeyman Level:**

**Requirements: Intelligence 25, Uzumaki Imperial Fūinjutsu Adept level.**

**Enables: Use of Expert level seals, seal techniques, and seal breaking techniques.**

**Cost: 5 SP.**

**Uzumaki Imperial Fūinjutsu Expert Level:**

**Requirements: Intelligence 50, Uzumaki Imperial Fūinjutsu Journeyman Level.**

**Enables: Use of Master Level seals, seal techniques, and seal breaking techniques.**

**Cost: 10 SP.**

Seeing that he couldn't buy any more for this skill tree, he bought these two. He then proceeded to do the same with the other Uzumaki skills raising them all to the expert level, leaving him with five skill points left over that he decided to leave for latter.

Now we can go to the perk page.

The page turned.

Perks are things that are beneficial to the player that can either be earned by completing certain quests or bought here with perk points.

**Perk points: 60**

**Dōjutsu: Locked**

**Perks Earned:**

**Jokers Wild: This perk grants the player with odd fortune/misfortune with a side-benefit of making the player completely random and hard to predict thus making them the wild card in any situation.**

**Devil's Own Luck: So long as someone makes a bet with you, you are the luckiest person in the world. Also has the effect of counteracting all misfortune effects.**

**Escape Artist:** **You are now able to escape all traps and bindings.**

**Blank Creation:** **Allows you to create a blank empty body in which you can then place any soul.**

**Iron Will: Torture, interrogation, intimidation, and instant K.O. techniques no longer affect you.**

**Smoke in the Wind:** **Friendly and hostile ninja less than jounin rank are unable to capture you unless they are a close personal friend.**

**Perfect Body Double:** **When disguised as someone else using the true transformation, even an in depth medical exam and DNA test will not detect which one is the fake.**

**Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai: Chakra Chains. Allows the user to make chains out of pure chakra, usually their own.**

**Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai: Timeless Body. Once a rare few Uzumaki reached their prime, they stopped ageing. **

**Perks available:**

**Aura of Desire level 1: Makes it easier to seduce civilians and those who are already in love with you. Cost: 30 PP.**

**Keeper of the Faith: You become the Light in the Dark Times, keeping the morale of those around you high even in the face of death. Cost: 15 PP.**

**Seal Sensing level 1: Allows you to sense seals up to Journeyman level. Cost: 15 PP.**

**Knowledge is Power: You gain double Skill points and Perk points per level. Cost: 15 PP.**

Spending the Perk points for Aura of Desire level 1, Seal Sensing level 1, and Knowledge is Power the book began to wright again.

_Now that we have perks out of the way, it's time to the Map, H.U.D., Compass, and Inventory to you._

The page turned once more and on this page was a detailed map of the area, or what he had explored of the area.

_This page is rather straight forward, this is a map. It will show you the location of quest objectives, banks, stores, safe houses, and points of interest._

_As for the H.U.D., Compass, and Inventory their all linked with the device on your wrist._

_The H.U.D., or Heads up Display, gives you real time info on how much damage you can take before you fall unconscious and subsequently die, it will also tell you how many throw able item you have left till empty._

_The Compass will show you the direction of quest objectives, banks, stores, safe houses, and points of interest in real time. It will also tell you how close you are to a chosen destination._

_The Inventory is a place that only you can access where you can store items you don't want others to know you have or don't want stolen. It can only hold thirty-two items until upgraded but all thirty-two items can be sealing scrolls. The Inventory will also show you your equipped items and their offensive and defensive values._

_And now to explain the final piece of the game book, your custom Bingo book._

_The page turned and on this page was a list of villages._

_The Bingo book is presented in this fashion to make it easier to find the village and female you're looking for, because this Bingo book has the stats, location of all living single females in the realm. It also holds tips on how to seduce each individual female._

_Now that everything has been explained, brace yourself. The knowledge block that I put on you is about to release._

Naruto blinked in confusion and then fell over screaming and clutching his head as several years worth of knowledge assailed his brain at once. Just as he fell unconscious he felt a new energy surge out of his stomach and to his head. He felt the pain start to abate just as the world faded to black. In the darkness he heard a musical female voice say, **_"Now this is interesting. I wonder what this game has in store for the kit."_**

End of chapter.

**Character summary:**

**Character Page:**

**Class: **Rouge, Brawler, Ninja.

**Level 11:** 21150/23000

**Stat points:** 65

**Money:** 300 ryo

**Strength: 3100**

**Speed: 6091**

**Stealth: 6091**

**Dexterity: 1545**

**Endurance: 5060**

**Intelligence: 1020**

**Chakra Levels: 5,995**

**Chakra Control: 1820**

**Charisma: 4045**

**Luck: 3005**

**Perks Earned:**

**Jokers Wild: This perk grants the player with odd fortune/misfortune with a side-benefit of making the player completely random and hard to predict thus making them the wild card in any situation.**

**Devil's Own Luck: So long as someone makes a bet with you, you are the luckiest person in the world. Also has the effect of counteracting all misfortune effects.**

**Escape Artist:** **You are now able to escape all traps and bindings.**

**Blank Creation:** **Allows you to create a blank empty body in which you can then place any soul.**

**Iron Will: Torture, interrogation, intimidation, and instant K.O. techniques no longer affect you.**

**Smoke in the Wind:** **Friendly and hostile ninja less than jounin rank are unable to capture you unless they are a close personal friend.**

**Perfect Body Double:** **When disguised as someone else using the true transformation, even an in depth medical exam and DNA test will not detect which one is the fake.**

**Uzumaki Keki Genki: Chakra Chains. Allows the user to make chains out of pure chakra, usually their own.**

**Uzumaki Keki Genki: Timeless Body. Once a rare few Uzumaki reached their prime, they stopped ageing. **

**Aura of Desire level 1: Makes it easier to seduce civilians and those who are already in love with you.**

**Seal Sensing level 1: Allows you to sense seals up to Journeyman level. **

**Knowledge is Power: You gain double Skill points and Perk points per level. **

**Skills:**

**Uzumaki Imperial Fūinjutsu Expert Level**

**Uzumaki Imperial Taijutsu Expert Level**

**Uzumaki Imperial Kenjutsu Expert Level**

**Gun Kata version 1**

**AN: To all it may concern. Since Critics United has reared their collective ugly heads once more and has proceeded to site regulation at me, I have had no choice but to make The Ero-Game Companion Guide a forum instead of a stand alone story. While I can site many companion guides for several games, stories, and even manga being sold as stand alone books, I find that it is just easier to cave on this then to fight them. For while one man can fight an army, if that man isn't properly equipped, he usually dies a painful and humiliating death.**

**I will post the link to the forum on my profile. Please stop by to comment, argue, or contribute.**

**Thank you and vae victis,**

**R.E.P. Tyle**

**P.S.: I need help. I am in need of ideas for at least six different looks for Naruto fashion wise. Post your ideas to the forum topic Naruto's New Threads. All contributions are welcome. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
